What ever happened to Alec?
by Blondie1
Summary: Hermione's brother has just been accepted to Hogwarts........ PLEASE READ!!!!!
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fic, so don't be too hard on me 

A/N: This is my first fic, so don't be too hard on me. I'll welcome any reviews, though, including flames. If you have any ideas, though, please let me know so I'll have an idea to continue with. ;) thanks. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Alec and Echolia, and maybe some more that I add in. All the rest belongs to J. K. "I'm a goddess" Rowling. If she ever wants to sue me, then she can have all 2 cents I have. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ever since my sister had gone off to that wizarding school, I'd wanted to go with her. I was jealous of all the attention that Mum and Dad gave her for being a witch. Going on about how she'd meet all sorts of people and how proud they were of her. Never mind that they were emptying their savings account to send her to that school. It was always Hermione this, Hermione that, all the way until we dropped her off at Kings Cross on September 1st, 4 years ago. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I can't believe that Alec is going to Hogwarts!! I was so excited when he got the letter. I thought he'd done a couple of weird things at home. Maybe now he won't feel so jealous of me, if that's how he's been feeling. I just hope he's in Gryffindor. Hedwig's just brought me a letter from Harry, so maybe I'll tell him about Alec when I send him a reply. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione led us to the Leaky Cauldron, but mum and dad didn't seem to be able to see it, which was weird, because even I could see it, and I'm not at all observant. Anyway, Hermione took us to Diagon Alley, where we met her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They both look pretty cool, for wizards, anyway, and maybe they'll show me around Hogwarts. Hermione says it's really big, and I wouldn't want her to show me around, because she'd tell me the history of every single thing that we passed by. I like Harry better than Ron, personally, he's more of the kind of person that I'm used to. After Hermione left with her friends, dad and mum opened a bank account for me at Gringotts so that if I need a little bit of extra money, I'll have some. Those goblins are really cool!!! I didn't know that there were goblins in Britain!! But wizard money is so complicated!! 

First we went to Flourish and Blotts to get my new books. We went to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions next. Robes!! Ugly, heavy things to wear!! And they look like a dress!! How can everyone stand to wear them?? The Apothecary smelled so gross!! But the stuff inside more than made up for the smell!! I didn't have much luck trying to convince Mum and Dad to buy me a dragon's heart, which would have been cool to dissect. 

That guy in the wand shop, he was creepy!!! He gave me the jitters!! I got a magic wand, which was the thing I most wanted. It's 12 inches, redwood, and it contains a dragon heartstring! That almost makes up for not being to dissect a dragon's heart. I also got an owl, but I hope Hermione's cat won't ear her!! She's an eagle owl that I named Echolia because the "owl store" echoed with the hoots of all sorts of owls. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

a/n: If I don't get enough reviews, then I won't continue, so if you want me to continue, then review!! ;) thanx! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. On the Train

I just realized that my ticket says to go to Platform 9 ¾! How are you supposed to get there? I've been to King's Cross plenty of times, and I haven't ever seen a Platform 9 ¾! Hermione just shrugs and says, "I'll show you when we get there," whenever I ask about it. Sisters can be so annoying!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow! Hermione told me just to shut my eyes and run into the "solid" wall between Platforms 9 and 10. I did it, and boy did I get a surprise! There, when I opened my eyes, was a brilliant scarlet steam engine! I saw Hermione behind me, and she didn't look like she had run through. She helped me move my trunk into an empty compartment and then she left to go sit in the Prefect compartment. "Great," I thought, "she just left me all alone in a train full of strangers. I'll kill her for this."  
  
Just as I was about to dash out and find Hermione, three boys stepped in. They were each lugging a heavy trunk. I quickly moved forward to help them, but the leader waved me off. "We just want to know if we can fide in this compartment with you as we've been kicked out of.let me see. five different compartments," he said.  
  
"Of course you can; you don't think that I'm that big, to have to ride in a compartment by myself, do you? Plus, I was about to scream because my sister just stuck my stuff in here and left."  
  
They all moved their trunks in and stored them. After that was done, we all sat down on the red vinyl upholstered seats. The first boy, who had spiky dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, introduced himself as Daniel Gareth. The other two had black hair, brown eyes, and were deeply tanned with quite a few freckles. They introduced themselves as Breck and Colby Rykert. I then introduced myself.  
  
Daniel remarked, "Do you have a sister named Hermione by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "she's the one who ditched me."  
  
"My sister wrote to me last year, and she said that Hermione Granger was Viktor Krum's girlfriend," commented Daniel.  
  
"Well," I said, " I don't know who Viktor Krum is, but Hermione's boyfriend invited her to go over to his place for part of the summer. Mum and Dad let her stay for two weeks."  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Viktor Krum is the best seeker on any national Quidditch team, although Harry Potter is the best one that has ever attended Hogwarts." replied Breck.  
  
"Really? I met Harry this summer and he seemed to know a lot about muggles," I commented.  
  
"Of course!" Breck nearly shouted, " He grew up not knowing a single thing about the wizarding world or even knowing that he himself was a wizard!"  
  
I was flabbergasted. "And he still was the best ever Hogwarts seeker?" I asked.  
  
This time Colby answered, "Yup! He's been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team ever since his first year. He was the youngest house player in over a century!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? THANK YOU to all my reviewers, you kept me going, I almost didn't write more. By the way, have any of you seen the movie???? IT IS SOOOOOO GOOD! Sorry about the emotion, I saw it this morning and I almost watched it again! Oh, and if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please send an e-mail to me @ myaela_schull@hotmail.com, with the reason why you would make a good beta reader. Thanx again to all you that have reviewed, and I'd LOVE to get some more reviews! 


End file.
